Tony Perry and Mike Fuentes smut
by MusicXloverX9
Summary: This is extremely dirty, just so you know. Seriously, I felt like I needed a shower after typing this. Oh, by the way, smut isn't my forte; I do fluffs better.


"Cowabunga!" Jaime yelled, doing a cannonball into the lake.

He splashed, then disappeared into the water for a few seconds, until he popped back up seconds later.

"Come on, Mike! Get in!" he yelled, spitting some water out.

"Yeah, bro! the water's fine!" Vic added, floating on his back.

"Nah, thanks, though," I said.

"But, why?" Vic asked, before Tony picked him up and threw him across the lake.

While Vic was surfacing and cursing to himself, Tony, Jaime and I were almost in tears laughing so hard. Vic went back to the spot he was at before and smacked Tony in the back of the head. Tony let out a sound of pain, while Vic still had that scowl on his face.

"Very funny, guys," he mumbled.

I laughed at my brother and wiggled my toes, feeling the blades of grass between them. Laying back, I took off my hat and layed it beside me, putting my hands under my head. I sighed, staring into the night sky, counting the stars. Suddenly, something caught my eye. It was a shooting star.

'I wish Tony felt the same way...'

I wished, squeezing my eyes shut. When I opened them, the star was gone, like the last shred of hope I had for the wish coming true. He'll never like me back. Why do I even bother?

"Hey, Mike?" his beautiful voice rang, "Could you sit up? You're layin on my towel."

I looked at him, taking in the sight of his toned body, shirtless, dripping wet.

"Uh, yeah," I replied, sitting up and handing him his towel.

"Thanks," he said, drying himself off, then taking a seat next to me.

I tensed up at his presence being so close to me. Thankfully, Vic and Jaime ruined the mood.

"Well, I think I'm done swimming for the night," Jaime said, yawning and wrapping a towel around his torso, "I'm going on the bus."

"Same," Vic added, following Jaime to the bus.

When they left, the awkward mood resurfaced, Tony and I were left alone. I softly sighed, hoping something would happen.

"So, why didn't you want to go swimming?" Tony asked, looking at me.

Because then I'd have to fight the urge to attack you with kisses. Oh, wait! I'm always fighting it.

"No reason, just didn't feel like it," I replied, shaking the thought out of my head.

"Well, do you feel like it now?" he asked.

I looked at him, I saw hopefulness in his eyes. I sighed.

"Okay," I replied.

He smiled and stood up, holding his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, I slowly let go of his hand, but he kept holding it.

"Uhm, Tone?" I asked, looking at our hands.

"Oh, sorry..." he replied, embarassed, letting go of my hand.

Why did I say something?

I got in the water, it was chilly, but I quickly got used to it, after I shivered. I swam further into the water until it was halfway up my torso, and Tony followed.

"See? Isn't this nice?" he asked, wading.

I leaned against a giant, tall rock off to the side, "Yeah."

He swam closer to me, then stood directly in front of me. Suddenly, he pinned me against the rock and crashed his lips against mine. In shock, I froze, but it fully sunk in what was happening when he wrapped his arms around my neck and made the kiss deeper, so I kissed back, putting my hands on his hips. He suddenly jumped and wrapped his legs around my waist, his hands getting lost in my hair. I gently bit his lip and he softly moaned, opening his mouth, allowing entry. I pushed my tongue through and our tongues danced. Getting turned on, I held him up, walking out of the water and laying him on the ground; we were behind a giant unkempt bush, so we were covered. He flipped me over so he was on top, and began kissing my neck roughly. His kisses trailed up my neck to behind my ear; he began sucking on that, making me let out a soft moan.

I felt his hand move down my stomach and my heart started to race, making my breath quicken a bit. He stuck a finger under the hem of my swim trunks, then the others, and moved it lower, lower, until he slowly grabbed my member. I let out a gasp and he stopped kissing my ear and looked at me, smirking. He then inched down my stomach, kissing my belly-button until he got to my pants hem. He quickly pulled them down, revealing my now hard member, and kissed the tip. He slowly put me in his mouth, sucking the tip, running his tongue over it.

I moaned while he put me deeper in, scratching down my stomach. I just couldn't take it anymore. I ran my fingers through his hair, getting a tight grip on it, and began to bob his head. His and my moans blended together, softly, gradually getting louder, as well as the "Oh, God,"'s coming from my mouth.

While I was at my peak and seconds away from releasing, he stopped, looked up at me, and winked, making me even more horny. I pulled his hair and released in his mouth, panting and letting go of his hair and grabbing mine. He cleaned up and crawled back up to me, laying his arm on my stomach and his head on my arm. After a moment of catching our breaths, he spoke.

"I guess shooting stars really do work."

I just smiled and smoothed out his hair. He cuddled up to me.

"I love you, Mike," he whispered.

"I love you too, Turtle," I whispered back, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

He's right, I guess they do have some magic to them, after all.


End file.
